NSA vs CIA or DEA?
by baldcoder
Summary: This is my first FanFiction. This is an AU story three years after Chuck graduated from Stanford. Chuck has an urgent meeting at the DNI, will she be there? So, I've decided to continue writing this story some. Chapters 2-5 will be about Chuck's relationships with the other four agents. Chapters 6-10 are present time forward (mostly). This is a no angst zone, btw! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 - Chuck and ?

**A/N:** This is my first FanFiction of any kind. I finally decided I would try being a contributor as well as a reader. This is an AU story. Just a little fun.

 **Update:** I don't own Chuck, BTW. ;)

* * *

Agent Charles Carmichael was the NSA's best agent hands down. He could do it all, from programming and hacking to fieldwork. Today, his boss, General Beckman, had called him and told him to be at a briefing at the DNI's office at 9 AM. Chuck, as his friends call him, wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he knew it was important.

Chuck pulled into the parking lot of the DNI headquarters. As Chuck was pulling off his motorcycle helmet, he looked up and saw his mentor and partner getting out of his Crown Vic.

"Hey, Casey! How are you this morning?"

Casey just looked towards Chuck and let out a low grunt.

Chuck thinks to himself, _"Ah, the number 15, I hate being here and wish I was shooting something."_

"Good to see you too Casey. Shall we go in and see what's so urgent?"

Casey grunts again. "Of course, moron."

Chuck and Casey exit the elevator and walk down the hall towards the DNI's office. As they enter the waiting area Chuck notices a petite brunette sitting behind a desk to the left.

He nods to her, "Agents Carmichael and Casey."

"Please have a seat, the Director will be with you shortly"

Just as Chuck turns to go sit down, he hears a familiar voice.

"Chuck!"

"Bryce! Hey man! How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, waiting to see the Director," Bryce replies.

Chuck grins, "It's good to see you. It's been a while." Just then, Chuck looks over Bryce's shoulder and is stunned! Standing behind Bryce is beautiful, tall, blond haired woman, with amazingly blue eyes.

"Earth to Chuck!" Bryce chuckles, "Houston, we have a problem!" Bryce snaps his fingers a couple of times to get Chuck's attention. As Chuck shakes his head slightly to get rid of the daze. He smiles shyly knowing he was caught staring.

"Chuck, allow me to introduce my partner, Sarah Walker." Bryce turns to Sarah, "Sarah, this is Chuck. He's an old college roommate of mine."

Chuck reaches his hand out to Sarah, "Ch.. Charles Carmichael, but my friends call me Chuck."

"Chuck? I didn't think people named their kids Chuck anymore," Sarah replies.

"What can I say. My parents were sadists." Just then Chuck hears a grunt from behind him. "Oh, man, sorry Casey. Guys this is my partner, Major John Casey."

"Walker, Larkin" Are the only words out of Casey's mouth as he extends his hand.

"Major." Bryce and Sarah reply, each shaking his hand.

Just then, another voice is heard. "Did the party start without me?"

All four agents turn to see a tall, red head standing behind them. Each agent has a different reaction.

Casey grunts somewhat discussed. "God help us all!" "Casey," Carina deadpans, "still have the clovers in the rotation?"

Bryce replies with a little mirth, "Hey, Carina! You look gorgeous!" as he kisses her on the cheek. Carina smiles, "Thanks, Bryce. You look pretty good yourself."

Chuck, gulps, and replies with a little fear, "Uh,... Hi, Ca.. Carina." Carina saunters up to Chuck and pulls on his tie, "Hey Chuckles. Do you have plans after our meeting? We could go to your place or if you prefer, mine. We could do a private briefing of our own." Carina winks at Chuck.

Sarah replies, "Hello Carina." Carina analyzes her best friend for a few seconds. "Somethings different about you Blondie," as she hugs her.

Before the conversation gets any further, the secretary interrupts them. "The Director will see you all now. Please follow me to the conference room." The five agents turn and follow the secretary to a large conference room back towards the elevators. As they walk in, they each notice their respective bosses are there all sitting at the other end of the table.

"Agents." The director motions towards the empty seats, "please sit down. We have a lot to discuss." After everyone is seated he continues, "I know in the past your agencies have not been very cooperative with each other. So much so that there is even some distrust between agencies. My hope is that with this team, we can begin to break down some of those barriers. You will each find in front of you a folder detailing the specifics of this assignment."

* * *

A few hours later, the briefing is finishing up. The director looks at the agents. "We are all professionals, and I expect everyone at this table to act like it. Put aside your differences, the security of our nation may very well depend solely on you. Thank you agents. Dismissed."

Chuck is the first one out the door and down the hall. He is standing at the elevator frantically pushing the button. The last thing he wants to do is get cornered by Carina, for his own safety. The elevator doors open and he jumps in. As he turns to press the button for the first floor, he looks up to seen the others just making their way out of the conference room. Just as the doors close, he sees not one, but two pairs of blue eyes staring at him. As the elevator starts descending, all Chuck can mutter is, "Oh boy!"

* * *

Later that evening, Chuck is in his kitchen cooking supper. His iPod is playing some soft jazz music in the background. Just as he is about to pick up his phone and send a text, his front door opens and in walks his guest.

She puts her purse away and takes off her shoes. As she walks into the kitchen, she looks at Chuck with a scowl on her face. "Is there something you would like to tell me, Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck swallows, "N.. No, nothing Mrs. Bartowski."

"Good. Cause I would hate to make you sleep on the couch tonight." She walks over to Chuck and looks straight into his eyes, "I saw her looking at you! This better not be a problem on this assignment or you WILL ask for a transfer. Do we understand each other, husband?"

"Yes, ma'am. Perfectly! I would never do anything like that to you."

"Good. Now, what's for supper, sweetie?"

Chuck grins, "My specialty. Chicken pepperoni."

She nods and heads to the table. As Chuck brings the food to the table She looks at him again and with a soft sure voice she tells him, "I love you, Chuck."

He smiles at her with a big Bartowski smile, "I love you too, Sarah."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope I was able to keep you guessing as to who Mrs. Bartowski was. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chuck and Bryce

**A/N:** Well, I had several requests to continue this story. So I thought I would try a little background for how Chuck knows the other four agents. This first chapter will involve Bryce. As everyone knows, I don't own Chuck.

* * *

 **Three years earlier...**

"Man, Chuck! I can't believe we're graduating! It seems like we just started college a few months ago. I'm really going to miss you." Bryce was looking at his college roommate as he reminisced.

"Is it me you're going to miss, or all of the parties we went to together?" Smirking as he asked.

Bryce looks at his best friend, "Chuck. You know you're my best friend! How could you ask such a question?"

Chuck smiling as he says, "I know Bryce, but you had that coming."

"Indeed," was Bryce's only reply.

As the two friends continue packing their stuff, the room falls quiet. Neither really wanting to leave the other, but knowing that it is inevitable. Chuck begins thinking back to all the fun times they had together and he knows that this could be the last time he ever sees his friend.

"So, Bryce, when do you have to report to the Farm?" Chuck knows his buddy was recruited into the CIA, just like he was similarly recruited into the NSA.

"I think my orders say that I am to report to Langley in two weeks and then from there I'll go to the Farm for field ops training. How about you, when do you start at the NSA?"

"Well, since I'm going in as a civilian rather than military, I'm supposed to report to Fort Meade in three weeks. I think they'll start me right away on my first assignment since I'll be working at Fort Meade and not in the field."

Bryce looks at his friend and says sincerely, "I'm really glad you didn't get recruited into the CIA. No offense Chuck, but I just don't think you would like field work that much, especially long-term, deep cover assignments." By now, Bryce had a relieved look on his face.

Chuck has always appreciated the way his best friend has looked out for him. "I know Bryce. That's why I went with the cyber division instead of field ops."

Just then there was a knock at the door of their dorm room and in walked a tall blond haired man and a shorter brunette woman. The man exploded, "Chuck! My man! You ready to take on the world?"

Chuck grinned at his sister's boyfriend, "Hey, Devon! You bet! Are you ready to move some boxes?" Chuck then looked at his sister, "Hey El. Thanks for coming to help me move some stuff back to Burbank and into storage."

"Anytime little brother," she replied pulling Chuck into an Ellie bear hug.

"Let's do this Bro!" Devon picked up several boxes and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

Chuck, Bryce, and Morgan were heading out the door as he called over his shoulder. "Ellie! Bryce, Morgan, and I are headed down to arcade at the pier. We should be back in time for the party this evening. We're having one last blowout before Bryce and I head to DC."

Ellie pokes her head out from the kitchen. "OK. Don't be late. There will be a lot of people here to see you off and I don't want the guests of honor to not show up!"

"See you at 6ish!" Chuck replied, catching up to Bryce and Morgan.

"Chuck!?" was all he heard from Ellie as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Down at the pier, the guys played to their heart's content. Jumping from game to game, they were constantly trying to outdo each other and one-upping each other's scores. As evening closed in, Morgan started to get a little somber. He knew this was it for him and his best friend. Morgan would be left in Burbank by himself while his hetero-life partner went off to the other side of the country.

Sensing Morgan's change in demeanor, Chuck looked to him, "Morgan, I know this isn't what you had planned, but I just can't pass up this job offer. It's not what I thought I would be doing, but it will be some great experience for me. I'll be the first to admit that I never thought about working for the government. Being a 'cyber cop' sounds like it could be fun."

"Yeah, I get it, Chuck. I just thought we would start our own company making kick-butt games. You the brains behind the games and me the very thorough tester of said games."

"Who knows Morgan? Maybe in a few years, I'll get tired of catching bad guys and I'll come back and we'll start that company. Until then, I need you to do something for me." Chuck turned very serious and looked at his friend. "I need you to look after Ellie for me. I know Awesome is there for her, but I'll be even happier know you are there too."

Morgan smiled from ear to ear, "No problem man. Consider it done! I'll be on Ellie watch till you get back."

"Yeah, just don't go all stalkerish like you did back in high school. OK, bud?"

"You got it!"

Chuck looks at his watch, "Oh shoot!" Looking for Bryce he hollers, "Bryce let's go! We've only got 15 minutes to get back to Ellie's"

* * *

As the party starts winding down, Chuck and Bryce head out to the balcony on the back side of the living room. Chuck grabs a couple of beers on the way out and hands one to Bryce. They sit in the lounge chairs and look up at the stars.

After several minutes of silence Chuck speaks up, "Bryce, I know it will be difficult, but I hope we can stay in touch. Even if it's just emails or even text, I would really like to know that you are safe out there."

"I can't make any promises Chuck. I have no idea where I'll be or what I'll be doing. Most of it will be classified, so I doubt I'll be in contact much." Seeing Chuck nod solemnly in agreement, Bryce smiles at Chuck, "But you know that I'm gonna try."

They clink beer bottles, "Here's to trying," Chuck replies.

* * *

 **A/N:** As you might remember from the first chapter, Chuck and Bryce didn't do so well at keeping in touch physically. Maybe they did better electronically? I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chuck and Casey

**A/N:** So in the last chapter we had a little look into Chuck and Bryce's parting. In this chapter, we'll see how Casey and Chuck first met and became partners. Oh, and there is an initial intro of someone else towards the beginning.

Also, I need to note that exact years aren't really a concern for this story, just their relativeness to Chuck and Bryce's graduation. As everyone knows, I don't own Chuck.

* * *

 **Approximately 8 months after graduating from Stanford...**

Chuck was so excited to be working for US Cyber Command. It was a dream come true. He was 'nerding-out' with all of the high-tech gear he was allowed to use on a daily basis. USCYBERCOM was on the cutting edge of combatting cyber terrorism, both inside the US and in foreign countries. The defense department relies heavily on Chuck's specific department to keep ahead of any threats that may oppose the US military. Chuck spends much of his time working on hardware solutions such as firewalls, gateways, and wireless equipment. In fact, Chuck has come to have a rather impressive reputation in the short 6 months at USCYBERCOM. There isn't a system that they tested that Chuck wasn't able to hack or bypass. He was becoming a key player in developing new and improved equipment for use in protecting the DOD's systems.

The only problem Chuck had was being a workaholic. He spent most days either in his office or in the lab developing. His coworkers were beginning to think he was a robot.

"Yo, Chuck! Give it a rest man. It's the Friday night and that stuff will still be there Monday morning," Exclaimed his co-worker and new friend, George.

Chuck replied not even looking up, "I've almost got this last change to the firewall firmware debugged."

George was having none of that. He grabbed Chuck's chair and swung it out from the lab bench. "Chuck, we're all going out for some food and drinks. You're coming with us, or I'm telling the Colonel that you ate the last cheese puffs in the vending machine."

Wide-eyed Chuck looked at his co-worker, "You wouldn't?"

"Try me!"

"OK," Chuck relented. "Let me go get my coat."

* * *

 **Later that evening...**

A couple of hours later Chuck was sitting at a bar nursing a gin and tonic while his fellow co-workers were cutting up at a table across the room. As Chuck was about to call it a night, he noticed a stunningly beautiful woman sitting a few chairs down the bar from him. She had a perplexed look on her face as she stared at the phone in her hands.

"Phone troubles?"

The blond headed woman looked up at him. "Huh? Oh, um, yeah. Stupid thing doesn't seem to want to turn on." Chuck immediately noticed the woman's amazing blue eyes, especially how they seem to sparkle, even in the dimly lit bar.

"May I?" Chuck extended his hand requesting to look at the phone.

"Sure. Knock yourself out."

Taking the phone, Chuck glanced at it and immediately knew what was wrong. Taking a small screwdriver out of his pocket, he began working on the phone.

"Ah yes, the Intellicell. You see they have this little screw that pops loose right here in the back. Just give it a couple of quick turns and..." He put the battery back in and popped the back on the phone. "Good as new."

She took the phone and noticed it powering on, "Wow! You geeks are good!"

"Nerds, actually, we prefer nerds." He said this trailing off. He found his voice again and introduced himself. "My name is Chuck by the way."

"Hi, Chuck. I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you." She said with a warm smile. "Can I get you something to drink? To pay you back for fixing my phone."

"Um, sure. That would be great. Thanks, Sarah."

Chuck and Sarah chatted for a while about nothing in particular. Mostly small talk, the weather, the latest DC scandal, even who the president was. Eventually, she got up from her seat. "Well, it was nice to meet you Chuck, but I have to get going. I have an early meeting in the morning and I don't want to be tired." Sarah hesitated for a few moments, as if she was going to say something else, but then she turned and started walking towards the door.

"OK. Goodnight Sarah. It was nice to meet you too." Chuck watched her walk out of the bar. _'Wow! That was one amazing woman,'_ he thought to himself.

Just then George walked up to him, "Chuck! Dude! That was one hot blond! I can't believe you just let her walk out. She was really into you."

"What? No, she wasn't," Chuck protested. "She's probably already in a relationship anyways. Did you see her?"

"Exactly Chuck. That's why I'm saying you should have asked her out."

Chuck shrugged and nodded. Knowing he missed out on a great opportunity. _'Maybe I'll see her again sometime.'_ He resigned.

* * *

 **Following Monday...**

On Monday morning Chuck walked into his office, smiling, as usual, still thinking about Sarah. Just as he was about to sit down, his bosses secretary calls him. "Chuck, the Colonel wants to see you in his office, Pronto!" Then she hung up with waiting for a reply.

 _'OK.'_ Thought Chuck to himself. _'Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.'_

Chuck strolled down the hall to his boss's office and knocked on the door. He noticed the golden nameplate next to the door, Colonel Shelby T. Porter.

"Come in!"

"You wanted to see me, Colonel Porter?" Chuck said as he walked into the office. Upon entering, he noticed a rather large, imposing man sitting in a chair in front of the Colonel's desk.

"Yes, Mr. Bartowski. Please take a seat." Colonel Porter then picked up his phone, "Denise. Please hold all my calls." Waiting for a reply from the other end, he nodded and hung up. "Mr. Bartowski, I'd like to introduce you to Major John Casey. Major Casey is from our field ops division."

Chuck extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Major."

The Major took Chuck's hand and let out a grunt, or was it a growl, Chuck wasn't sure which. _'Wow! Mr. Grumpy Pants.'_

"Gentleman, let's cut through the horse manure and get right to it. Chuck, it's been requested that you begin field training."

Chuck's eyes grew big as saucers. He didn't even notice his boss called him by his first name. He was cut out for field work. He was tall and gangly, clumsy as a newborn fold. He had no business in the field. Behind a desk, with a keyboard and a mouse was where he belonged. After hesitating Chuck began to stammer, "F.. Field training? Sir? Are you sure? I don't think I'm physically suited for that type work. Plus, I scream like a little girl whenever I get scared."

The colonel chuckled, "Yes son. You are just the man we need. You see, most field agents are tech savvy, and win this war on terrorism we need our best and brightest out there ready at a moment's notice. I hate to lose you here at CYBERCOM, but I know you are destined for far better things." The colonel turned to Casey, "Major, it's your job to get him field ready."

At that, Casey let out a disgusted grunt, almost as if he had eaten something rotten. Casey leered at Chuck and looked him up and down. "Are you sure this geek can handle it, sir?"

"Nerd, act..." was all that Chuck got out.

"Yes, Major! See to it." The colonel was rather forceful with his reply. "Once you have finished training, you will be transferred to a new ops team and you will report directly to General Beckman. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Both men replied.

"Good. You're dismissed! And Chuck, we're going to miss you around here."

"Thank you, Colonel!"

Casey got up from his chair and looked down at Chuck, "Come on moron, let's get you on the training schedule."

Leaving the office Chuck thought to himself, _'What have I just gotten into?'_

* * *

 **18 Months after graduating from Stanford...**

"Well Chuck," said Casey. "You really surprised me. I didn't expect you to last a month, let alone finish field training and ahead of schedule to boot. Yet, here you are, an agent of the NSA." Casey looked at Chuck intently, "Now let's get the heck out of here and start shooting some bad guys."

Chuck smiled, "Sure thing big guy. Let's go meet with the General."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 - Chuck and Carina

**A/N:** Well, here is the next chapter. It took me longer to get this one wrote, sorry about that. This is Chuck meeting Carina for the first time. I hope that I did these two characters justice. I hope y'all like it.

As everyone knows, I don't own Chuck.

* * *

 **20 months after graduating from Stanford (2 months after field training)...**

Chuck and Casey had been called to attend a meeting at NSA headquarters, so here they sat in the waiting area outside General Beckman's office. Neither knew what the meeting was about, but it seemed to be fairly important by the way the general's secretary sounded on the phone.

In the two months since Chuck had finished his training, he has been on several successful missions. He and Casey made a good team. Chuck would hack systems while Casey would shoot things. Chuck didn't like guns, even though he was a very good shot. Since his position as a field agent was a prototype position, he never had to take a red test. He was a field analyst that went on missions. With that in mind, Chuck carried a tranq pistol rather than a gun with bullets.

While they were waiting, a tall, beautiful redhead enter the waiting area. Immediately Casey let out a grown and cursed under his breath. Upon hearing Casey, the redhead walked over to them.

"Hey, Casey. How are you big stud?" The woman was grinning as she said this.

"Carina," Casey replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet with General Beckman. You and handsome here are my new team for this mission." She glanced at Chuck with a seductive grin. "Hey, handsome! I'm Carina and I just love to take you out for a spin later. What do you say?"

"Uh, thanks, I guess, but I'm not really interested." Chuck looked at Casey for some help, almost pleading. _'Come on Casey, help me out here!'_

"You're on your own moron," Casey replied.

"Well you could at least tell me your name, or should I just call you agent handsome?"

"Charles, Charles Carmichael, but my friends call me Chuck."

"Mmm, Chuck, I like that. Even sounds sexy." She then looked at him with her very seductive eyes and continued, "Don't worry Chuck... I'll be gentle, at first."

Before she could continue on, General Beckman's secretary informed them that the general was ready to see them. Chuck jumped up from his seat and ran to the door and dashed into the general's office. Casey and Carina looked at each other with somewhat surprise on their faces. Casey shrugged and walked into the office with Carina following behind.

"Agents," started the general, "I have an assignment for you. It seems DEA has run into a problem and they need your particular skill set, Agent Carmichael."

"Me, ma'am?"

"Yes. Agent Miller, would you please fill in the details for us?" The general knew the details of course, but she wanted to see if they matched what Carina would tell.

"Yes, general. We have tracked down a drug cartel that is using an online means to sell their product and then uses some form of distribution to get it to the buyers. We are having trouble locating the form of distribution and also the home base of the cartel. It's rumored in the DEA that there is an analyst in the NSA that can crack just about any known encryption." At this Chuck smirks a little and shifts in his seat knowing it's him that she is talking about. "I assume that Chuck here is the guy since he is being assigned look into this problem?"

"You would be correct Agent Miller," responded the general, "However, Agent Carmichael is now a full agent with the NSA. He and Major Casey are my best team. I know that they will be able to handle this for the DEA. With that, I will leave you agents to it. I have a meeting with the Joint Chiefs, so I must be going. I'll expect daily reports." She said this last sentence while gazing intently at Chuck and Casey. Both men knew what a stickler she was for protocol and procedure. You don't get to be a general without them.

"Yes, ma'am!" They both replied, standing as she dismissed them. The three agents left the general's office and stood out in the waiting area. Carina turned to them, "Well boys? How do you want to handle this?"

Chuck looked at Casey hoping he would speak up, but Casey just stared at him. _'Really Casey? You're the senior agent,'_ thought Chuck. He gave Casey one more pleading stare, but all he got back was a grunt.

 _'Hmm, come on moron. This is your chance to take lead.'_

Chuck sighed, "Well, agent Miller...", but he didn't get any further because Carina sauntered up to him and interrupted, "It's Carina, Chuck," she said seductively emphasizing the 'k' in Chuck. She then placed a hand on Chuck's forearm.

"Well, Carina," Chuck spoke with a hitch, "I'll need to take a look at what information the DEA has already collected and see where to start. It's hard to tell right now, but hopefully, I can backtrack through their site's traffic and see if we can get a location from that. Otherwise, we may have to resort to other means."

"Oh goody! So you want to do that at your place, or mine?"

At that, Casey jumped in, "Down girl! We've got a job to do. This is no time to mix chocolate and peanut butter. We'll all meet at my place this afternoon, say around 1500."

Chuck and Carina agreed and the three agents walked towards the elevators.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Chuck and Carina, met at Casey's apartment. Carina brought all the information that the DEA had on the online cartel. After Chuck weeded through all the data, he then pulled out his laptop and started working his magic. After several hours, he was able to trace cartel down to a physical address. Once he did that, he back his attack on their firewall. Within a few minutes, he had penetrated the firewall and was on their network. Once on the network, Chuck was able to access their database server and find out that the cartel had an elaborate system in place for distributing their product. They would package the product as other merchandise and then drop it off at various shippers' pickup centers.

Once that was determined, he was able to discover all the rest of the devices on their network and found that they had a web-enabled security camera system. With a few more clicks of the keys, Chuck had several camera views up on the screen.

"OK, guys. I'm on their network and I actually have eyes on them." Chuck was rather proud of the progress he had made.

"I'm impressed Chuckles," Carina said with surprise. "I guess the rumors are true."

"Good work Chuck," Casey said with pride. "Where at they located?"

"They have a warehouse in Miami and also have a small office building close to it. The servers all seem to be in the office building and the product is in the warehouse. We should be able to take them down in one raid." Chuck went back to typing on the laptop and after a few minutes said, "There. I've placed a backdoor program on their system, that way I don't have to hack in the next time we need access."

"Good," Casey commented. "I'll get on the horn with Beckman and get a strike team waiting for us when we arrive."

* * *

The first thing the next morning, all three of them were on a plane to Miami and by that afternoon they were onsite with a strike team ready to take down the cartel. The operation went off without any major problems and by the end of the day, a DEA clean-up crew was there cataloging and confiscating the contents of each building.

Chuck was worn out. He, fortunately, didn't have to use his tranq gun, he did have to be on the infiltration team so he could take care of any tech problems they found on the way in. Chuck did have to spend a good bit of time backing up their servers and computers. They didn't want to miss a byte of data.

Once finished, Casey, Carina, and he head to their hotel to get some rest before heading back to DC. Chuck went to his room and began getting ready for bed. _'A nice hot shower would do wonders for my aching muscles,'_ he thought. After his shower, he headed to bed and shut off all the lights. Just as he was about to doze off, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Chuck. Will you come to my room? I can't get my computer to boot up so I can turn in my report to my Director. He's been on my case about turning in reports in a timely manner. Will you help me, please Chuckles?"

"OK, Carina," he said as he was got out of bed. "I'll be there in a minute."

Chuck barely heard her 'thank you' as he hung up the phone. He got dressed and grabbed his room key and tech bag as he headed out the door. Chuck walked down the hall and knocked on Carina's hotel room door. He was looking at his phone as the door opened. He looked up and his eyes grew wide. There in front of him was Carina in a black silk robe that was loosely tied. He could tell immediately that all she had on underneath was a red lace bra and matching panties. Chuck grew very uncomfortable, very quickly.

Carina smirked, "Come on in and get comfy. You have on way too many clothes." She said this last part while trying to pull his shirt up above his waist.

"Uh... Um, I thought you... you had a computer problem?" Chuck stated. Chuck began wriggling free of her hands.

"Come on Chuckles. It's just blowing off a little steam. Why can't we enjoy ourselves?"

"Look, Carina, I am very flattered, but that just isn't the type of guy I am. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I'm just gonna go back to my room unless you have an actual computer problem?" Chuck waited for her to answer, but she didn't say anything. Actually, she looked a little stunned. Chuck turned and made his way back to his room, locked the door, and dead-bolted it. Then he got back in his bed and tried to go back to sleep.

Back in her room, Carina was still staring at her door. As she shook her head, she commented to herself almost in disbelief, _'No one has ever turned me down before.'_ Then she grinned and said out loud, "Hmm, I want him!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well there you have it. Carina at her best, or worst (I hope)! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Next chapter will be about Chuck and Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5 - Chuck and Sarah

**A/N:** So here we are with Chuck and Sarah. I know that I don't get into great detail about their relationship. I'm still learning to do this writing thing. One thing is for certain, I have a new appreciation for authors. Let's see how these two crazy kids get together, shall we?

As everyone knows, I don't own Chuck.

* * *

 **20 months after graduating from Stanford (2 months after field training)...**

It had only been a few days since Chuck, Casey, and Carina returned from Miami. Carina reported in and was already sent on her next mission. Chuck and Casey had some downtime. Here it was Friday night and Chuck found himself at the same bar he went to when George had invited him out about a year ago. Same bar stool, same drink, but this time it was just Chuck. While sipping on his gin and tonic, Chuck was thinking about how his life had changed in the last year. He went from a CYBERCOM nerd to a field agent and it almost seemed like it happened in the blink of an eye. Chuck was so focused that he didn't notice that someone had sat down on the bar stool next to him.

That is until she spoke. "Hey, stranger! Haven't seen you in here in a long time."

Chuck turned to his right and was surprised to see the same beautiful, blue-eyed blond that he had met last year when he fixed her phone. Chuck couldn't believe that she even remembered him. He stared at her, almost in disbelief.

She looked at him questioningly, "You are Chuck? Right?"

Chuck nodded his head and replied, "Yes. Yes. I'm Chuck. Wow, Sarah! It's really good to see you again. Um, yeah, I've rather busy this past year. I got a promotion at work and had to go a bunch of training. I've been back for a couple of months now, but my new job keeps me traveling."

Sarah exhaled, "Ugh. I know what you mean. I've been on the road a lot the last few months myself, but hey, somebody has to do it."

Chuck agreed, "Yeah, I know. I'm really surprised you remembered me."

Sarah grinned, "Well, it's hard to forget the guy who saved the day by fixing my phone. I was in a really tight spot till you came along."

"Glad I could help," Chuck replied. "How is the phone anyways? Any more problems with it?"

Sarah pulled out her phone and showed it to him. "Nope. I got a new one. A new smartphone. One of the tech guys set it up for me. I like it so far. At least it will power up and stay on."

"Good. Good. Well, if you have any troubles with it, I'd be happy to take a look at it." With that, Chuck finished off his drink.

That sat quietly for several minutes. It wasn't even uncomfortable. Both Chuck and Sarah thought that was odd because sitting in silence so close to some else was usually very uncomfortable. Especially someone you really don't know.

Chuck looked up from his drink and caught Sarah's reflection in the mirror behind the bar. _'Man, she is so beautiful. I doubt she'd ever be interested in a nerd like me. She's probably already seeing someone anyway. I don't see a ring so she isn't married or engaged, so it wouldn't hurt to ask her to go out. The least she could say is no.'_ Just then Sarah looked up and into the mirror as well. Their eyes met and they just looked at each other's reflect for several seconds. Chuck then took a deep breath and mustered up his courage. He turned and look at Sarah.

"Sarah?"

Sarah turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime? You know if you want to that is. I was just wondering, you know?" Chuck knew he was babbling, but he couldn't stop.

Sarah smiled, "You mean like on a date?"

"Um, yeah."

Sarah knew she probably shouldn't get involved with someone. She never knew when she would be in town or if she would even come back. It really just didn't seem like a good idea. However, as she looked into those big brown eyes, she just couldn't say no.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, OK. So how about tomorrow night? Dinner and maybe some dancing afterward? I can pick you up around 7 o'clock." Chuck couldn't believe she said yes.

"Sounds good. I love to dance. It's a date!" Sarah was actually excited about going out with Chuck.

"Great!" Chuck was super excited to be going out with Sarah

After that first date, Chuck and Sarah went on many more dates. It seemed like whenever they were both in DC between missions, they spent as much time together as possible. They managed to stay in touch because of an app that Chuck had designed to give them secure communication, even out in the field. Chuck played it off as something he designed for his company to keep their communications secure from corporate espionage and that it would be a good test for them to use it. Sarah agreed to use it because she wanted to be supportive of Chuck, but also because she knew it would be safe for her to use in the field as well.

* * *

 **28 months after graduating from Stanford (10 months after field training)...**

Chuck and Sarah were spending a lazy Saturday at Chuck's apartment. Chuck had been thinking a lot about Sarah recently. More than he probably should, especially during missions. He started thinking about how something could happen to him at any time and he would never see her again. He knew time was fleeting and he didn't want to waste what time they had together. So, Chuck had decided that today, he would ask Sarah to move in with him. They spent so much time together anyways. Why not make it official?

With that in mind, Chuck paused the movie they were watching and turned her. He smiled and said, "Sarah. Can I ask you something without you freaking out?"

"I guess that depends on what you want to ask me," she replied.

Chuck took a cleansing breath and started speaking. "Sarah these past 8 months have been the best months of my like. Even if we do spend a lot of time apart because of our jobs. I have never felt this close to anyone besides my sister. Growing up without parents, we were thick as thieves. I feel even more so about you. I don't want to waste the time we have together." Chuck sighed, "What I'm trying to say is... Sarah, would you move in with me?"

Sarah had a slightly shocked expression on her face, but as she thought about what he had said, she began to realize that she had been feeling the same way. She just didn't understand what that feeling was, until Chuck voiced it a few moments before. The shock on her face faded and it was slowly replaced with a smile. The more she thought about his question, the bigger her smile became, until finally, it was full blown and stretched from ear to ear.

"Yes, Chuck," she replied. "I would love to move in with you. Do you really think we can make it work, even with our work schedules and travel?"

"We'll make it work Sarah! We can't let that stop us." Chuck exclaimed.

* * *

 **30 months after graduating Stanford (12 months after field training)...**

Things had been going well for the young couple. Moving in together had been a good decision. They soon fell into a routine seemed to suit them both very well.

Then one day, Chuck is called to General Beckman's office. "Agent Carmichael, please have a seat." His boss General Beckman nods towards the chairs in front of her large oak desk. "I've asked you here today because I have a new assignment for you. This will be a solo mission and you will be going undercover for it." The General handed Chuck a mission packet. "Inside you find all the information you will need to get started. Agent Carmichael, this could end up being a long-term assignment. Please make your plans accordingly."

"Yes ma'am," Chuck replied. "Who will be my contact person?"

"You are to only report to me. No one else must know where you are or what you are doing. Do I make myself clear agent?"

"Perfectly."

"Very well. You are dismissed. And Chuck, good luck!" General Beckman turns and begins typing on her computer.

As Chuck exits her office, he turns over his shoulder, "Thank you, ma'am."

* * *

Later that evening Chuck breaks the news to Sarah that he will be gone for an extended period of time. However, he reassures her that he'll keep in contact with her via their special phone app. Chuck really doesn't want to go, but he knows he must, for the greater good.

Sarah, for her part, understands and assures Chuck that she'll be OK. Besides, she secretly knows that she could have the same thing happen with her job as well. How can she not be supportive of him now? She would expect the same thing from him if she had to leave for an extended mission.

The couple spends their last remaining hours before Chuck has to leave enjoying each other's company.

* * *

A few weeks later, Chuck finds himself standing in front of a warehouse waiting for the door to be opened. He's spent the last three weeks build his cover and trying to infiltrate a hacker group. They call themselves the "Dark Coalition." Hackers for higher. If you have enough money, they will hack anyone or anything. According to his briefing folder from the General, it is rumored that the coalition was hired to hack a secret government super computer.

Chuck traced them to Las Vegas through chatter on some dark sites. Through a few of his old contacts, he managed to get the Piranha an invitation to their gatherings. So here Chuck stands, three weeks of legwork and sweat, waiting for a door to be opened.

Just as Chuck is about to turn and leave, a small opening in the door is slid open. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Chuck looked at the beady eyes staring at him, "I'm here to see a man about my broken computer."

The voice replied, "Did you run ScanDisk on the hard drive?"

"Yes, but it seems to be a memory problem." As soon as Chuck finished the code phrase, the door opened and a tall menacing looking man stepped to the side.

"The boss is expecting you." He pointed to an area in the center of the warehouse with several computer stations set up in a semi-circle. Chuck walked in and saw several others sitting at some of the computers, typing away on their keyboards. As Chuck walked up to the desks, a smaller, balding man approached him.

"I'm Hacksall, welcome Piranha. I have to say, I was rather surprised to see that you were back in the game. Especially with what happened a couple of years ago. I heard you got busted by the feds," he said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, well. I wouldn't believe everything you hear." Chuck was a little nervous about the mentioning of his past. He thought enough time would have passed that people would have forgotten it. Apparently not.

"Even so," Hacksall replied, "we can't just let you in without a little test. Now can we." His smile had grown larger as he talked. "Let's have a little contest, shall we?" Hacksall turned to the others in the room. "Listen up!" He exclaimed. "This here is the Piranha, and he wants to join our coalition. So, everyone, take your seats." Pointing to a desk on the far right, "Take that seat on the end Piranha."

Chuck walked over and sat in the end seat, then placed his backpack on the floor next to him. Next, he pulled out his iPod, headphones, and a bottle of 'thinking juice'.

Hacksall walked into the middle of the semi-circle. "OK. Here is the deal. The first one to transfer a penny from the federal reserve to another bank account wins." Looking at Chuck, "If you aren't the first one, you're out. Oh, and you may not be walking out as well as when you came in either. Clear?"

"Crystal," Chuck replied.

"Ready. Set. Go!"

Immediately, the sound of keys clicking fills the warehouse. Chuck takes a swig of his 'thinking juice', puts on his headphones, and begins typing away.

* * *

 **32 months after graduating Stanford (14 months after field training)...**

Chuck had passed his test easily and he was rising up the ranks of the hacker group. He was being careful to keep his hacking activities as harmless as possible while still completing his tasks. This, however, was not keeping Piranha off of the government's radar. In fact, Piranha was being noticed by the CIA, so much so that Director Graham was seriously considering sending someone to check him out.

Director Graham was sitting at his desk contemplating what to do about this new threat. He picked up his phone and called his secretary, "Alice, has Agent Walker returned from her latest mission?"

"Agents Walker and Larkin are supposed to be back in DC this morning, sir."

"Very good. Please call her and have her report to my office at 1500 this afternoon." Graham knew that he could trust his best agent to handle this. "Oh, and Alice, just Agent Walker. I will be sending her on a solo mission."

"Yes, sir," Alice replied.

Sarah walked into Director Graham's office at precisely 1500. "You wanted to see me, Director?"

"Yes. Please take a seat Agent Walker." Sarah sat in one of the chairs across from the Director's desk and straightened her skirt. She had dressed in a dark blue pleated skirt and white blouse with a tan leather jacket. It was a little more casual than she would normally wear to meet the Director, but she was rushed for time since had just returned that morning.

"Thank you, sir. Alice mentioned you wanted to see me about a solo mission."

"Indeed, I do. This is a rather secretive assignment agent. You will only be reporting to me. Do you understand?" the Director asked.

"Yes, sir." Sarah furrowed her brows and the asked, "May I ask why this is so secretive?"

Graham handed Sarah a mission folder and began speaking, "The man you are going to be looking for is a ghost, for the lack of a better term. Several years ago, he came to our attention while hacking some of our sensitive databases. He never did any damage or stole anything, but we were unable to track him. He's very good. About two and half years ago, he quit hacking a fell off the face of the earth. There was no new intel on him, no hacking activity, nothing. We figured he probably hacked the wrong people and ended up dead. A couple of months ago, he started hacking again, at least we think it's him. He's going by the same name and has the same hacking style. I don't want him to get word that the CIA is looking for him, so that is why I'm sending you off the books. Understand?" He looks at her questioningly.

"Understood, sir. I'll leave first thing in the morning. Do you have any idea where to begin?"

"Chatter has mentioned that the group he is working with is in Las Vegas. I know that we don't normally operate domestically, but I want this guy. He's good and if he could be turned into an asset, that would be excellent."

"Any other questions?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, sir."

"Very well, you're dismissed."

* * *

Over the next month, Sarah spent her time tracking down the "Dark Coalition" and worked on finding out where they were located. She finally caught a break and was able to find the warehouse they were using for their operation. She spent several days staking out the warehouse, noting who came and went as well as what kind of security they had in place. She noticed that most people came and went in groups of two or more, except one man. He was tall and always had a hoody on that covered most of his face. _'He looks like an easy target. Since he's always by himself, I can seduce him without the others being suspicious,'_ she thought.

Sarah followed him that night to a local motel. Rather than going to a room, he entered the restaurant adjacent to the lobby. _'Here's my chance.'_ Sarah wanted to keep as much anonymity as possible, so she was wearing a black, straight haired wig to hide her blond locks. As she entered the bar, she saw her mark sitting at the bar. She strode up to the bar and sat on the stool beside him. She noticed his glance as she sat down. _'Good, I've got his attention.'_

Looking at the bartender she orders a drink, "I'll take scotch, neat, please."

Chuck smirked, "Wow, I figured you'd be a mojito kind of woman."

At that comment, they looked at each other and the first thing they each noticed was the eyes of the other person. Chuck would know those gorgeous blue eyes anywhere. As for Sarah, she wouldn't miss those warm brown eyes in a sea of people.

"Chuck...?"

"Sarah...?"

"What are you doing here?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

After a few moments of silence, Chuck replied first, "I'm, uh, working."

"I thought you were out of the country. And why did you come out of that warehouse?" Sarah questioned.

"Wait! You've been following me? Why are you following me, Sarah?" Chuck was starting to get a little upset.

"I wasn't following you, at least I didn't know it was you. I was following..." She quit speaking. _'How do I explain this? I don't want to lie to him.'_ As Sarah was looking into those beautiful brown eyes, she realized she couldn't lie to him. She exhaled and looked at her drink, "Chuck, I have to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to respond to it. Please understand that I never wanted to hurt you, but I needed to keep this a secret to keep you safe." She then looked up at him, "Chuck, I work for the CIA. I'm on an assignment, but I can't tell you any more than that. OK?"

Chuck's eyes grew wide, wider than Sarah had ever seen them before. Then something dawned on her, "Chuck, why were you in that warehouse?" Sarah was starting to realize that she may have to arrest her boyfriend and that thought scared her to death.

"Um, Sarah. I have something to tell you as well." Chuck shifted on his barstool so he could look more directly at Sarah. "I.. I work for the NSA. I'm on an assignment too."

"What? How can this be?"

Chuck and Sarah spent the next couple of hours talking about how they came to be employed by the government. They talked about some of their past missions and how they interfered with their relationship. There were several, 'so that's why you canceled', and 'I thought you were just really accident prone' conversations. In the end, they both agreed that they needed to check in with their bosses in the morning.

Chuck smiled at Sarah, "Well since you're here, you want to come up to my room?"

"I like the sound of that," she said as she followed him out of the restaurant.

* * *

The next morning, they each checked in with their bosses. After a few minutes of explaining things, their bosses both agreed that a joint conference call was needed. So, Chuck set up his laptop and waited for the call to start. Within a few minutes, there was a beep and the screen was split with Director Graham on one side and General Beckman on the other.

General Beckman started, "Agents. I see we have a situation to work out here. Langston, can you fill us in on what Agent Walker's assignment is?"

Graham thought for a minute, he really didn't want to divulge too much information, but he needed to know what the NSA was doing near his target. He cleared his throat and began, "I've assigned Agent Walker to locate a potential asset for the CIA and see if she can turn him."

"Who exactly is this asset?" Beckman asked.

He sighed, "He's a hacker. He fell off our radar a few years ago, but he's resurfaced recently. He's very good and if we could get him on our side we could get ahead of any cyber attacks that might come." Graham wondered if he had said too much.

After a short pause, Chuck started chuckling. Everyone looked at him like he had lost it.

"Is there something funny, Agent Carmichael? Would you like to share with the rest of the class?" General Beckman was wondering what had gotten into her agent.

"Sorry General, it's just that the hacker that the Director is looking for has been working for the NSA for almost three years."

Graham interrupted, "How would you know that agent? I didn't mention his name or any other details. How could you possibly know him?" The Director was getting nervous, if this was true, why didn't he know.

"I know Director because I'm him." At this, Chuck heard Sarah take a sharp breath. He glanced at her with a rather sheepish grin on his face.

"Impossible!" Graham exclaimed.

"I assure you, Director. I am Piranha."

"No wonder you came so highly recommended from our CYBERCOM department Agent Carmichael. I was wondering why we were training a geek to be a field agent." Commented the general.

"Nerd." Both Chuck and Sarah mentioned. Once they realized what they had said they both schooled their expressions and remained quiet.

"Yes, well, be that as it may. What do we do now? Agent Carmichael is well embedded with this group and we can't have his cover compromised. Who else knows about Agent Walker's assignment Director?" Beckman was beginning to worry that all their time and effort would be for naught.

"Just myself and Agent Walker, General. I kept this close to the vest because I didn't want to spook Piranha and ruin our chance to recruit him. I guess I can just recall you Agent Walker and leave this assignment to the NSA."

At this Chuck interrupted, "If I may, Director, General. I could actually use Agent Walker's assistance. I was about to ask the General to send Colonel Casey, but Sarah would be a better fit." Both the Director and the General quirked an eyebrow and the familiarity with which Chuck used Sarah's name. He grimaced slightly and cursed under his breath at his mistake.

"Very well Agent Carmichael. Agent Walker, you will be temporarily assigned to the NSA for the duration of this assignment. Please keep me posted on your progress. Agents, General." With that, Graham disconnected.

"He never does say goodbye," noted General Beckman. "I expect timely reports, Agent Carmichael."

"Yes, ma'am."

Before Chuck could say another word, the screen went blank.

Chuck and Sarah smirked at each other realizing the ridiculousness of her previous statement.

* * *

 **34 months after graduating Stanford (16 months after field training)...**

Over the next several weeks, Chuck and Sarah worked together flawlessly to bring down the hacker group. Sarah posed as Chuck's girlfriend and used that to sneek around inside the warehouse while Chuck kept the hackers busy working on other things. Eventually, they found the information they needed to takedown the "Dark Coalition" and arrest them all.

The day after the takedown, Chuck and Sarah were again in front of the monitor talking with Director Graham and General Beckman.

"Well done Agents. You did an excellent job bringing this group to justice. Agent Carmichael, take some time off and enjoy some well-deserved rest. I don't expect to see you in my office for at least two weeks." The general was very pleased with her agent.

"You too, Agent Walker. I will see you in my office when you return from leave."

"Thank you, sir," Sarah replied.

"Thank you, ma'am," Chuck added.

Again, without another word, the screen went blank.

Sarah looked at Chuck, "What do we do now?"

Chuck grinned and looked at Sarah, "Well, Sarah, we are in Vegas..." Chuck began to get nervous and started shifting his feet.

"What is it, Chuck? What do you want to do?"

Chuck took a deep breath and then started speaking again, "Look, Sarah, we've known each other for a while now and these past months have been the happiest of my life. And I have realized during this mission that I don't want to waste any more time. I... I love you, Sarah." At that Sarah gasped, but she couldn't say anything. "I've loved you for a long time. I know that being spies can make relationships difficult and that we could possibly get in trouble, but..." Chuck knelt down on one knee and pulled a small jewelry box from his pocket. Sarah, seeing this covered her mouth and began to tear up. "Sarah Lisa Walker, would you be my wife?"

Sarah tried to speak a couple of times, and finally got the words to come out. "Chuck, I've loved you since you fixed my phone. I didn't realize it at the time, but I know now that I have. I'm willing to take the risk if you are Charles Irving Bartowski. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, and I love you too!" Chuck smiled his biggest Bartowski smile and then slipped the ring onto Sarah's finger. He stood up and they embraced, both enjoying the feel of the other. They each have noticed before how well they seem to fit together, but now it seems even more so.

"Chuck, when did you get this ring?" Sarah asked.

"Actually, I bought it before you ever showed up. I've been thinking about this for a while now. I just didn't know when I was going to ask. Now seemed like the perfect time."

"Hmm, good job, Mr. Bartowski."

* * *

Later that evening, Chuck and Sarah went to a local chapel and made their commitment to each other. Neither one worrying about their employers at the moment. For now, it was just Chuck and Sarah. They planned to stay in Vegas for a few more days and the fly to Aruba for the remainder of their time off.

As they were walking out of the chapel, Chuck stopped and got a worried expression on his face.

"Chuck, what is it? What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?" Sarah was beginning to worry.

"No, no. Of course not. I just realized something. What am I going to tell Ellie? She's going to kill me for not inviting her." They both paled slightly at the thought of an angry Ellie Bartowski.

 **A/N:** Well, there you have it. I hope you like it. I know their relationship progressed rather quickly, but since I continued this from my original chapter, that I had intended as a one-shot, I felt that I needed to maintain continuity and this matches the timeframe set forth in Chapter 1.

Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6 - Charah and Ellie

**A/N:** So now we are almost caught up to the present as established in Chapter 1. This chapter starts approximately 2 weeks before they all meet together at the DNI. This chapter will mainly deal with the person that is Ellie Bartowski.

As everyone knows, I don't own Chuck.

* * *

 **35 months after graduating from Stanford (16 months after field training) ...**

Chuck and Sarah had an amazing time on their honeymoon. They spent a week in Aruba snorkeling, swimming, water skiing, and also just relaxing. They were totally immersed in be Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bartowski. However, all things must come to an end. They had a few more days before they had to report back to DC and Chuck knew what he had to do next. He didn't relish the idea of telling his sister what he had done, but he knew that after Ellie got over being mad about not being invited to their wedding, she would be overjoyed to know that she now had a sister.

Chuck had told Ellie before about Sarah in their phone conversations and Sarah had even spoken to her a time or two, but the two women had never met in person before. Even though Chuck was apprehensive about the initial introduction and the dropping of the bomb, he knew things would turn out alright.

With that in mind, Chuck and Sarah boarded a plane bound for LA. Even though the flight was a long 10 hours, it went by rather quickly. Soon they were on the ground and hopping in a rental car, headed for Echo Park. As they got close, Chuck started fidgeting and getting nervous. His wife reached over and placed her hand on his thigh to calm him down.

"Chuck," she said calmly, "It's going to be OK. You'll see. Ellie is going to be thrilled."

Chuck glanced to his right, "Sarah, you don't know Ellie like I do. Yes, eventually she'll happy, but we have to go through the storm to get to the calm. Trust me, I've been through it enough times. But having you here with me? Makes it all worthwhile. Thank you."

"I'm your wife Chuck, I'll be with you always. I love you." Sarah said reassuring him.

"I love you too. By the way, I like that... wife. I'm going to enjoy calling you that and hearing you say it thrills me." Chuck had on his patented Bartowski smile.

They soon pulled up in front of Ellie and Devon's apartment. They got out of the rental and strolled up to the apartment door. Chuck took a deep breath and then knocked. Inside he heard his sister holler, "Just a minute."

A few moments later the door open and one surprised Ellie Bartowski stood before them. "Chuck! Oh, my goodness! What are you doing here? Why didn't you call first? We could have come pick you up at the airport." She then grabbed him and wrapped him in an Ellie hug.

"OK sis. Can't breathe. Losing consciousness." Chuck faked starting to pass out to which Ellie just rolled her eyes. That was when she noticed that her brother was not alone.

"Who is this little brother?" Ellie looked Sarah over and was pretty amazed at the woman that was accompanying her brother. _'She is gorgeous. I knew Chuck had it in him,'_ thought Ellie. Then her eyes got wide, "You must be Sarah!" Ellie squealed, "It's so good to finally meet you!" She then enveloped Sarah in the same hug she had just given Chuck. Sarah was pretty surprised by Ellie's strength.

"It's good to meet you too Ellie. I've been looking forward to this for a long time now. Chuck talks about you all the time. I feel like I already know you."

Ellie was happy that Chuck was comfortable enough to talk about her to other women. She knew Chuck was always shy around women, but for him to open up like this to Sarah must mean she was pretty special. Just then Ellie realized they were still in the courtyard. "Please come in. How long are you staying?"

"We have to be back in DC in a few days, so probably just a couple of days." Just then Sarah took Chuck's right hand in her left out of habit. That's when they heard Ellie gasp and place a hand over her mouth.

"What are those?" She said, pointing at Sarah's rings with her other hand.

Chuck chuckled and nervously began to speak, "Well, ah, you see Ellie. That's kind of the reason we're here. Um, Sarah and I, we kind of got married last week in Las Vegas." He winced at saying the last sentence, bracing himself for what was about to be unleashed on him. When nothing happened, Chuck looked at Ellie. The expression on her face wasn't anger, it was more hurt than anything.

"You got married? Without me? How did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?" As she continued talking, her anger was building. Chuck thought he had dodged a bullet, but he could see now that this was not the case. It was more like a slow blowing fuse.

"Look, Ellie, I'm really sorry. We both are, but you have to understand, we didn't plan this. It just kind of happened."

"How do you just happen to get married? Tell me, Charles Irving Bartowski. I want to know." Ellie was starting to get on a roll and Chuck knew that if he didn't curb her anger now, things were about to get a lot worse.

"OK. OK. You see. I've was actually planning on ask Sarah to marry me before my last business trip, but I knew it was going to be a long-term assignment and I didn't want to ask her and then have to leave. Well then while I was on this job in Las Vegas, Sarah's company happened to send her to Vegas too. We didn't even know that the other was there at the time and we bumped into each other at a bar one night. Long story short, I decided right then to not wait and I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Then we discussed it and determined that we didn't want to wait, we wanted to make the most of the time we had. So, we went ahead and got married."

"Chuck, you should have called. Devon and I could have been there in 4 hours. I hated we didn't get to be there for you." She grabbed both their hands and said, "for both of you."

"I know Ellie, it just happened so fast. We didn't take the time to think I guess."

"Well, I'm still a little upset, but this calls for a celebration, little brother! We need to have a party and have everyone come and meet the newest Mrs. Bartowski!" Ellie said this while looking at Sarah.

"Thank you, Ellie. Your support really means a lot to Chuck, and me. I hope that we can be sisters. I've never had one and I would really like to have one." Sarah said with a slight blush.

"Oh honey," Ellie took Sarah in another hug, "I would like nothing more."

Chuck and Sarah had a great couple of days with Ellie and Devon. They did, however, have to get back to DC and report to work on Monday morning so they said goodbye to the Awesomes and headed back East.

* * *

On Monday morning, Chuck was getting ready for work when he got a text from Casey. He was to report to the DNI instead of the NSA for a mission briefing.

"Honey, I have to get going. Casey just texted and we have a briefing at 9 this morning. I'll text you later and let you know when I expect to be home." Chuck said to Sarah as he was getting a cereal bar for breakfast so he could run out the door.

"OK, sweetie. Have a good day. I love you." Sarah replied from the bathroom.

"I love you too!"

Just as Chuck closed the apartment door, Sarah's phone beeped that a message had arrived. She looked at her phone. The message was from Bryce stating they had a briefing at the DNI at 9 am. Sarah thought to herself, _'I wonder if Chuck will be at the same briefing?'_

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. Not a lot of Ellie interaction, but just enough, hopefully. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7 - Charah at Home

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken longer than my other chapters to publish. I really wasn't planning on taking that first chapter very far so I didn't really have much of an extended story put together. I've been trying to work out exactly what my expectations now are for this story. I'll be honest, I still don't have a clear picture. I may close it out after the next chapter or I might carry it on for 20 chapters. I really don't know right now, but I at least wanted to get something out there for y'all to enjoy (at least I hope you enjoy it ;) Without further ado, chapter 7.

As everyone knows, I don't own Chuck.

* * *

 **36 months after graduating from Stanford (18 months after field training)...**

It was now Tuesday, the morning after the briefing with the Director of the DNI, Chuck and Sarah were sitting at their kitchen table having breakfast. They both noticed that the other had been rather quiet this morning. Being married and spies was finally starting to set in and neither was sure how it was going to work. It was one thing to be living together not knowing that the other was a spy, but this completely changed the situation. Chuck, nor Sarah were having second thoughts, they were just realizing the gravity of what they have done.

For Chuck's part, he was thinking about how certain assignments might affect their marriage in a negative way. The most devastating assignments would be inducement and seduction missions. He didn't relish having to do these type missions before, but now that he was married, it made it even harder. He knew, though, that as long as they were spies, those type missions would come up from time to time. Heck, that was the original type mission that Sarah was sent on when she went to Las Vegas to recruit Piranha. Chuck sighed almost silently.

Sarah, too, was worried about the emotional side of their marriage and how it would be affected by their missions. She didn't want her husband to look at her differently when she was called on to be a seductress. "Chuck, we need to talk about something and I'm not sure how you are going to handle it," Sarah said to him with a pensive expression. Pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts, she continued, "We are both agents and even though we are married, there may be times when either one of us will have to... seduce a mark to accomplish a mission. I know we can't be forced to do 'whatever it takes' and I pray that neither of us is ever in that situation, but we may have to do other things. You understand what I'm saying?" She looked at Chuck with question and apprehension in her eyes.

Chuck sighed, he knew this conversation would come up eventually, and he had actually been thinking about it recently himself. "I know what you are talking about Sarah, and I've actually been thinking about the same thing recently."

Sarah smiled slightly at recognizing they were thinking alike. She never knew someone that she was so in tune with. "You have?" She commented.

"Yes, and I've come to a conclusion. We both have three options. Option one is that we become jealous and maybe even angry with each other over such assignments and we allow them to hinder our marriage and possibly affect our missions. Option two is that we begin to resent our jobs and become angry with our superiors for assigning us to such demeaning and degrading missions. We would become bitter and complacent, which would definitely affect our missions. Option three, which is my favorite by the way, is that we realize that we are the best at what we do and that we should be proud of each other's achievements. We don't have to necessarily like every assignment, but I know for me, knowing that you have my back when I come home and that you are proud of the work I do, well, that makes it all worthwhile." When he finished speaking, he looked at her expectantly. Searching her eyes for her response. What he saw put a huge Bartowski smile on his face because he knew which option she had chosen.

Sarah reached up behind his neck and pulled him down slightly so she could kiss him. Her heart was filled with love because she knew that this wonderful man loved her more than any other.

Wanting to lighten their mood, Chuck changed the subject. "So, what do you think of the new assignment? Sounds like it could be rather interesting, maybe even fun."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and glared at Chuck. "Fun how?"

Chuck realized what she was insinuating, "Not like that. I have no interest in Carina what so ever. In fact, I've turned her down before and we weren't even dating at the time.

Sarah looked a little shocked, "Oh really? How did she take that?"

Chuck chuckled, "She wasn't too pleased that I had ruined her record I think, but she'll get over it."

"Hmm," Sarah grunted while taking a sip of coffee. After swallowing, she commented, "She better."

"What about Bryce? He seems like he might be a handful to be around. I remember him being quite the ladies man back in college. I had to spend the night on the couch downstairs many a night because of the sock on our bedroom door." Chuck tried to turn the conversation around.

"Chuck. You know there is nothing to worry about with Bryce. I mean, it's not like he hasn't tried, but he's just too arrogant for my taste." She looked seductively at Chuck, "Besides, I like my man shy and nerdy."

"Oh you do, do you?"

Sarah got up and walked around the table, plopping down in Chuck's lap. "I do," she said, planting a kiss on his lips with a smile.

After spending several minutes kissing, both decided that they needed to stop or they wouldn't get anything productive done today.

Chuck coughed and began speaking, "So the assignment, umm, yeah, I think it will be good all the way around. It should definitely help relations between our agencies. What about this Fulcrum group they were talking about? Have you heard of them before?" Chuck asked.

Sarah got up from his lap and started taking dirty dishes to the sink. "Not before yesterday, I haven't. Sounds like we have a long road ahead of us. Especially if we are just now hearing about it. Graham seemed to allude that it has been around for a decade or more behind the scenes. I wonder why they are coming out of the shadows now?" Sarah questioned.

"I don't know," Chuck replied, "But whatever it is, it can't be good. Hey, I wonder where we'll be stationed? This sounds like a domestic group. How are they going to handle that?"

"I think they plan on using the patriot act or something like that to make it so we will be somewhat legal and then set us up a base somewhere that we can operate out of." Sarah guessed.

As Chuck was thinking about this, both his and Sarah's phones began ringing. Chuck commented, "Looks like we have a mission. This is Casey calling." Chuck began walking toward the living room so Casey wouldn't hear Sarah on the phone. "Hey, Casey. What's up?"

"Yeah," Sarah said to his retreating form, "Bryce is calling me." She turned towards the sink to work on cleaning the dishes while she talked, "Hello, Bryce. What do you need?"

* * *

After several minutes of being on the phone, Chuck and Sarah came back together in the kitchen. Sarah looked a little concerned and Chuck looked quite concerned.

"Looks like we are heading to LA. At least I assume that's what your call was about too?" Sarah waited for Chuck to respond.

"Yeah, yeah, it was. Umm, I guess this is good? Maybe we can find time to go see Ellie again. I just always feel bad about having to lie to her." Chuck's look was starting to go from concerned to sad.

Sarah came up to him and engulfed Chuck in a warm embrace. "I know you do Chuck. I wish there was something we could do to change that, but for her safety, we can't tell her anything."

Chuck sighed, "I know." Chuck kissed Sarah on the top of her head and look down into her beautiful blue eyes. "I guess we'd better start packing."

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Chuck, Casey, Carina, Sarah, and Bryce all boarded a private jet bound for Los Angeles. Sarah and Carina were towards the back of the plane talking about fashion and clothes, while Chuck and Bryce were catching up from Stanford in the middle of the cabin. Casey thought it best that he go up and check in with the pilots to make sure they knew the SOP for flying a government plane. Looking around the cabin at his fellow teammates, Chuck thought to himself, _'This should be interesting!'_

 **A/N:** There you have it. Uno mas. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8 - Interlude

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter has taken longer to get out than the others. I've been struggling with which direction to take it. This is kind of an interlude chapter. I hope to have my direction set and full steam ahead for the next chapter.

As always and forever, I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Because of the time difference, the team arrived at LAX in the early afternoon. After retrieving their baggage from the cargo hold, they hopped in a van that was provided and headed to their hotel to check-in and rest for the remainder of the day. Chuck and Sarah managed to hold back while the others checked in. Once the others left to go to their rooms, they were able to get adjoining rooms with doors in between them. After they finished, they went up to their rooms. Once inside, they opened up the inside doors and started to kiss and hold each other.

"Man... I... missed... you," Chuck said in between kisses. He leaned back and looked at his beautiful wife.

"I was with you the whole time. How could you miss me?" Sarah said with a grin.

"You were so close, yet so far away," Chuck replied, resting his forehead against hers.

"Hmm, well, we're together now. What do you want to do?" She gave him a little eyebrow waggle.

"Oh, I bet we can put our heads together and come up with something, Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck said with his own eyebrow dance. With that, they made their way to Sarah's bed while shedding clothes as they went.

* * *

After a couple rounds of some fun, both Chuck and Sarah fell asleep. Later that evening, there was a knock at Sarah's door. Chuck woke first, still a little groggy. After realizing where he was and what the noise was that woke him, he shot out of bed grabbing his clothes. While collecting his clothes, he tried to wake Sarah.

"Sarah, wake up, there's someone at the door," he said with urgency.

"Mmm, you get it. I'm still tired." She said sleepily.

"Sarah! This is your room! I can't answer the door," Chuck reminded her.

Sarah's eyes popped open. "Oh, crap!" She jumped out of bed and headed towards the door.

"Uh, Sarah, as much as I love seeing you naked, you may want to put something on before answering that," Chuck smirked. Just as he said that there was another knock, but louder this time.

"Just a minute," Sarah said. She looked in the bathroom and found a robe and put it on. Chuck then ducked through the door to his room and closed it.

Sarah looked through the peephole and saw that it was Bryce. She removed the inside security chain and opened the door. Just as she got the door part way open, Bryce pushed his way in.

"Hey, what took so long? I was about ready to break the door in," Bryce commented.

"Well, I was just getting ready to jump in the shower and had to put something on before I answered the door," she said with a slight huff.

Bryce noticed her state of dress and got a big smile on his face. "Oh, yeah? That sounds like fun. Mind if I join you?" He said.

"Uh, No! I don't think so there, partner. Not in this lifetime anyways." Sarah started pushing Bryce towards the door. "What do you want anyways Bryce. I know you didn't knock on my door just to get in my pants. Did you?" Sarah said accusingly. She leered at him.

"No, but you can't blame a guy for trying!" At that, Sarah's leering turned into a full-blown glare. Bryce cleared his throat, "Ahem, Actually, I stopped by to let you know that Casey, Carina, and I were going to the restaurant downstairs for a bite to eat around 1600 and wanted to see if you would like to join us?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun. I'll need to get ready, so if you don't mind..." she pointed towards the door.

"Ok, Ok. I'm going." He then turned over his shoulder as he walked out. "Hey, do you know what room Chuck is in? I need to see if he wants to eat with us," he asked

"Actually, I think he's right next door. I believe I saw him go in as I got off the elevator earlier," she lied.

"Cool, thanks." With that, he left and headed to Chuck's door.

After a few moments, Chuck came back through the inside door. He noticed that Sarah was sitting on the edge of her bed. "So, we have a couple of hours before we head downstairs. Do you want to join me for a shower?" he said expectantly.

Sarah grinned, "Sounds good to me. Let's go, lover." With that, she dropped her robe on the floor and sauntered into her bathroom. Chuck shook his head and trailed after his wife.

* * *

Later that evening at dinner, the five agents were sitting around a table eating. They were talking about passed missions and comparing war stories. Bryce and Carina kept trying to one-up each other's story. It got to the point where they were the only ones really talking. It just so happened there was a live band that evening. As soon as they started playing, Chuck glanced at Sarah and grinned slightly.

"Well, since Bryce and Carina seem to be caught up in such a hot debate, what do you say we take a spin on the dance floor, Sarah?

"Sounds great Chuck!" answered Sarah.

With that, they stood and walked to the dance area and started dancing. It took Chuck a few moments to get his groove on, but then he started swaying and bopping to the beat. Sarah was a natural and she showing off her talent immediately. Chuck and Sarah were having a great time, laughing and talking. After a couple of fast songs, the band slowed it down and started playing a beautiful ballad. Just as they were about to move closer, Chuck felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked Bryce.

"Yeah, come on Sarah. You can't hog Chuckles all to yourself," noted Carina.

Chuck and Sarah glanced at each other, then shrugged their shoulders. Sarah started dancing with Bryce and Carina grabbed Chuck and moved away. As the music continued, Carina was getting closer and closer to Chuck. At first, he was enjoying their dance, but by the end, he was about ready to make a run for it. Carina was all over him, her head buried in his chest and her hips pressed solidly up against his. Chuck tried several times to get her to back off some but to no avail. He looked at Sarah and she wasn't doing any better. Bryce had her firmly around the waist, his hands occasionally moving around to her back side. Each time, Sarah would give him a stern warning and then move his hands back to her hips. Both Chuck and Sarah were starting to get aggravated. Fortunately, the slow song came to an end. As soon as it was finished, they made an excuse about needing a drink and darted for the table.

As they sat down, Casey commented with a chuckle, "So, how did you like dancing with Mr. Hands and Ms. Cling Wrap?"

Chuck huffed, "I thought she was going to devour me right there in the middle of the dance floor. That woman is crazy!"

"Yeah well, Bryce wasn't much better. If he had touched my ass one more time, I was going start breaking some fingers," Sarah said with exasperation.

All three looked out at the dance floor. Bryce and Carina were gyrating all over each other. In fact, as they glanced around the room, most people were staring at the two putting on a show.

Chuck looked at his phone and noticed the time. "What time is our briefing in the morning, Casey?"

"0800 in my room," Casey said.

"Well," Chuck said with a yawn, "I'm going to turn in. Have a good night." With that, he stood up, put some money on the table, and then headed towards the door.

Sarah watched him leave the room and then turned to Casey. "So, Casey, what's it like to work with Chuck?" Sarah knew what it was like, but she wanted to through Casey off their trail so it wouldn't be found out that they were in fact married.

Casey looked at Sarah for a few moments as if contemplating what to say. He was unsure of her angle but decided to be truthful. "If you mention this to anyone, I'll deny I ever said it," he said while glaring at her. To which she nodded agreement. "He's one of the best agents I've ever worked with. Not only has he picked up agent training easily, he's smart. Very smart. I've never seen anyone figure things out on the fly like he does. It's almost like he was born to be a spy."

Sarah really hadn't expected that from Casey. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Chuck continued to amaze her every day with the different ways he touched other people's lives. Even a hardened cold-school NSA agent.

"I look forward to finding out for myself. He seems like a really nice guy," she said with a smile.

"Just don't go mixing your chocolate with his peanut butter. I don't think the kid could handle it," Casey said while drinking the last swallow of his drink. "I'm out of here. See you in the morning, Walker." With that Casey got up and headed for the door.

After Casey had gotten several feet away, Sarah mumbled under her breath, "It's Bartowski."

She had no sooner said it when Carina and Bryce sat down at the table. "Hey, where's Casey and Chuckie?" Carina said, slightly out of breath.

"They headed to their rooms. They wanted to get an early night for our briefing in the morning," Sarah commented. "In fact, I think I'm going to turn in myself. It's been a long day of traveling."

"Come on Walker! Don't be a party pooper. Hey! Maybe you, me, and Carina could go back to my room. What do you girls say?" Bryce was always playing the field.

Sarah and Carina rolled their eyes. "You keep dreaming there Bryce!" Sarah got up from the table and started towards the door.

* * *

Sarah got out of the elevator and head to her room. She used her key card and enter her room. As she shut the door, she was grabbed and spun around.

"What took you so long? I was about to come down and get you!" Chuck said while nuzzling her neck.

"Just a little cover maintenance," she said rather breathlessly. Chuck was driving her crazy. His hands were all over and he was making it hard for her to think.

"I think it's about time to do a little husband maintenance," he said as he scooped her up in his arms and headed towards the bed wtih Sarah giggling the whole way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 - Busted!

**A/N:** Well, here is the next chapter.

I don't own Chuck. If I did, I think I would do a web series where the shows would be based on some of the AU stories here on this site. Wouldn't that be cool? A few episodes where Chuck and Sarah are Secret Service agents in the 1870's or Chuck is a toy maker in an alternate timeline and Sarah is a con-woman who is blackmailed into protecting him. That would be pretty epic! You could do several seasons of shows based on fanfic! But I digress, you aren't here to listen to me ramble about what I would do if I owned Chuck. Without further ado, chapter 9...

* * *

The team met in Casey's room the next morning. Bryce and Carina looked a little worse for wear. Neither one wanting to discuss what happened after Sarah had left the bar the night before. Chuck, Sarah, and Carina were sitting on the couch while Bryce and Casey stood behind them. Just as Sarah was about to interrogate Carina, the laptop beeped and on the screen shown Director Graham and General Beckman. Graham was standing behind the general while she sat at her desk. General Beckman began the briefing.

"Good morning agents. I trust your travel and arrangements met your approval?" she inquired.

Several, 'Yes, ma'ams' were spoken.

"Good. Your first mission as a team will be a rather simple one. We have received word that there is to be an art auction this evening at the Wilshire Grand in downtown Los Angeles."

At that point, Graham cut in, "What our intel suggests in that this auction is a front drug smugglers and arms dealers to sell their merchandise to clients without actually meeting face to face. They use art as a way to sell their goods. Clients look as though they are bidding on paintings when in actuality, they are bidding on illegal products."

The General continued, "We want you to go to the auction and see if you can determine which pieces are genuine art being bid on and which pieces are fakes used to sell drugs and guns." General Beckman looked the team over and then spoke again. "Major Casey, you will go in as a bartender. Agents Larkin and Walker, as well as Agents Carmichael and Miller, will pose as couples interested in purchasing some art pieces. I will leave the rest of the details to you. Your briefing packets are being emailed as we speak. Any questions?" She paused for a few seconds. When no questions were raised, she cut the connection.

"Does that woman not know how to say 'goodbye'?" Chuck said in slight disbelief.

"OK people," said Casey. "We'll meet back here after lunch to go over our plan for this evening. Look at your packets and familiarize yourselves with our objective." After no one began moving, he grunted, "Now everyone get out!"

The other four agents headed to the door and exited Casey's room.

Chuck looked at the others, "Man! Mr. Grumpy pants sure is in a bad mood." Glancing at Carina and Bryce, "What did you two do to him?"

* * *

That evening, the two couples arrived separately at the art auction so as not to arouse suspicion. Bryce and Sarah arrived first. Bryce was wearing a trim fitting tuxedo while Sarah wore an elegant one-shoulder red dress that tied at the neck and had flowing material down her back. As they walked into the main gallery area, many heads turned to see who the newcomers were. Without missing a beat, they strode up to the bar and ordered drinks.

About 15 minutes later, Chuck and Carina arrived. Chuck wore a more classic tuxedo and opted to wear dress shoes rather than his usual Chuck Taylors. Carina was very bold in her choice. She wore a little black dress with a plunging neckline and rode very high up on her legs. She drew a lot of attention when she and Chuck entered the party. Chuck was nervous as it was not attending with his wife, but showing up with Carina looking like she did really put him on edge. He managed to somehow remain calm and made a confident entrance.

As the couples mingled, they the noted buyers and sellers of the art pieces and came up with a tentative list of illegal ones. The real tell would be during the auction itself. During the whole affair, Chuck and Sarah would steal glances at each other. Communicating as only they could. Over the last few months of working together, they had gotten pretty good at reading each other and knowing what the other was thinking.

It wasn't long before the auction started and everyone was in the main hall ready to bid. The two couples sat on opposite sides of the hall. As bids were placed and outbid again, the list of buyers and sellers was further refined. Eventually, all the pieces were sold and the spies were fairly confident they had identified all of the perpetrators. They would assembly afterward for a debriefing with their superiors. As the auction closed, the couples returned to the party and continued to enjoy the evening.

* * *

Chuck headed to the bar to get drinks for himself and Carina. While waiting for his drinks he heard someone behind him say his name.

"Chuck?" Chuck turned around and was staring at one Eleanor Woodcomb. "Chuck! What are you doing here? I thought you were in DC?" she asked. She grabbed her brother and smothered him in an Ellie-bear hug.

"Ellie! Um, yeah, I uh..." Chuck stammered for a few seconds totally caught off guard. "You see... Sarah's boss wanted to purchase some new art pieces for his collection, but he wasn't able to make it, so he sent her instead. And since it was here in LA, I got to tag along. We were actually going to call you tomorrow and try to get together. Um, so, yeah." Chuck took a deep breath after managing to say this without a breath. "What are you doing here, Ellie? Where's Devon?" Chuck said, trying to deflect attention from himself.

"Oh, Devon had an emergency surgery, so I'm here by myself. One of the sellers is donating the proceeds from the sale of his piece to the hospital. Isn't that amazing? We'll be able to use the money for some much-needed equipment." Ellie said with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, that's pretty nice of him or her," Chuck said with a smile.

Unnoticed by Chuck, but Casey had moved over closer to him and Ellie after he saw how nervous Chuck was. After listening for a few moments, he realized that Chuck hadn't been made by a bad guy, but by someone he knew. He was about to radio Carina and have her come rescue Chuck when he heard the woman's next question.

"So, where's Sarah? I haven't seen her yet. Please tell me you two aren't having marriage problems already?" Ellie said with concern for her little brother.

At this, Casey's eyebrows shot to the top of his forehead. _'What?! The moron and the blond are married? Since when?'_ Casey thought.

"Oh, she's actually over with a coworker at the moment." Chuck indicated over to Sarah's direction. Let me go get her and I'll be right back.

As Chuck walked toward Sarah, Casey began chatting with Ellie. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I noticed you seemed surprised to see that guy. How do you know him?" Casey questioned. He was thinking he could get some dirt on his partners.

"Oh, he's my little brother. He lives in DC and I don't get to see him very much," she replied.

Casey then realized that this was Chuck's sister Ellie whom he talked about all the time. He was really surprised how strikingly beautiful she was and just how much she and Chuck favored each other.

* * *

Chuck walked up to Sarah and Bryce, "Excuse me, guys. Sarah, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Sarah could tell Chuck was nervous, but she didn't let on in front of Bryce. As they moved away, she started to quiz Chuck. "What's going on? You look like you've been made or compromised," she said with concern.

Chuck turned to her, "Worse!"

 _'What could be worse,'_ thought Sarah.

"Ellie's here!" Chuck managed to squeak out

Sarah's eyes grew big as saucers, "What? Here now? Why?"

"She's here for some fundraiser for the hospital. She's over at the bar." Chuck said pointing in the direction of the bar. "I'm freaking out Sarah! What are we going to do?" Chuck was about to come unglued. Sarah knew if she didn't calm him down, he was going to have a full-blown panic attack.

"Just calm down sweetie. Take some deep breaths." After a few deep breaths, Chuck was starting to settle down. "There you go. Now, let's go talk to her and see what kind of damage control we need to do. OK?" she said with her best smile. Chuck just nodded his head.

Unbeknownst to them, both Bryce and Carina had been watching them and had noticed their brief interaction. They had thought the same as Casey, that something was wrong with the mission. By the time, Chuck and Sarah had gotten to Ellie, Bryce and Carina were within earshot. They were expecting some kind of trouble. Instead, they witness Sarah being engulfed in a hug.

"Sarah!" Ellie exclaimed. "Hey, sister!" Ellie said pulling Sarah into a big hug. "How are you? I'm a little upset with you two for not telling me you were in town. The least you could have done was called."

Bryce and Carina looked at each other and mouthed, _'Sister?'_ Bryce thought to himself, _'That looks like Chuck's sister.'_

Sarah returned Ellie's hug, "I'm good! Yeah, I'm sorry about not calling. Everything was last minute and all rushed. We planned on calling you tomorrow and getting together."

For some reason at the same time, Chuck and Sarah both looked up and saw, Casey, Bryce, and Carina staring at them. Then they looked at each other and muttered, "Oh boy!"

 **A/N:** Please review if you get a chance. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 - Charah Forever

**A/N:** I don't own Chuck, still. :(

* * *

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and did their little unspoken communication thing.

 _'You want to take Ellie while I take care of the team?'_ Sarah thought.

 _'Yeah, that's probably best. I love you!'_ Chuck returned.

 _'I love you too,'_ was Sarah's thought reply.

"Hey, Ellie, can I talk to you over here for a minute? I think Sarah needs to finish up some things for her boss. Right, dear?" Chuck said as he guided Ellie towards the exit.

"Um, yeah, I do," Sarah replied. "It's really good seeing you again Ellie. I look forward to getting together tomorrow."

"Me too, Sarah." Ellie gave Sarah another quick hug. "Bye," she said with a wave.

After Chuck and Ellie were out of earshot, Sarah motioned for her colleagues to come over to the bar so she could talk to all three of them. "Look, guys. I know you have some questions and we will tell you everything, but this really isn't the time or the place. OK?" Sarah said pleadingly.

Carina, Bryce, and Casey glanced at each other and then nodded in agreement.

"OK," Bryce said, "But just answer me one question."

Sarah sighed and then nodded her head in reluctance.

Bryce glanced towards the direction Chuck and Ellie went, "Was that Chuck's sister, Ellie? Because it sure looked like her."

Sarah nodded, "Yes, that's Ellie. We are going to her place tomorrow for dinner." Sarah wasn't sure why Bryce wanted to know, but she knew it probably would cost them.

Bryce just grinned and turned back towards the room dragging Carina with him. Once they got a few feet away he started whispering to her, "Oh, man! This is so great! We have to get invited to Ellie's tomorrow. She is the best cook ever! Chuck and I used to bring her cookies back from our breaks and sell them to the guys in the frat house. We could easily make a couple hundred dollars off two or three dozen cookies."

Carina's eyebrows rose, "That good eh? I'm gonna have to check this out for myself."

* * *

While Sarah was talking with the team, Chuck was sending Ellie off. "OK, sis. We'll see you tomorrow. I love you!" Chuck kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too, baby brother," she replied.

As Ellie walked off, Chuck turned and headed back to Sarah.

* * *

After they finished up at the auction, the team went back to the hotel and met in Casey's room for their debriefing. As debriefings go, this one was rather uneventful. Everyone game their reports and some actionable tact team missions were devised for the following evening that could be handled by the tact team leaders. So as far as the agents were concerned, the mission was over. They signed off with their supervisors and suddenly the room was quiet. All eyes were on Chuck and Sarah.

Finally, Carina broke the silence, "OK you two. Spill! What the heck is going on? Is this some kind of cover?"

There was an audible sigh from Chuck and Sarah. They glanced at each other for a moment deciding who was going to explain. After some intense staring, Chuck began to speak.

"No. This isn't a cover. Sarah and I got married about a month ago," Chuck began.

Bryce broke in, "How is that possible? You just met a few days ago!"

"Well you see, Sarah and I met a little over two years ago, and we dated for about a year and a half." Chuck took a moment before continuing to let everything sink in. "The first time you all saw us 'meet'? We had been married for almost a month." Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand, encouraging him to go on. "Look, guys. We weren't intentionally hiding anything from you. We just never had the right moment to tell you. We found out about the team and the next day, we are on our first assignment. So, we are sorry about misleading you."

Finally, Casey spoke up, "Well I'm just pissed you didn't invite me to the wedding."

"I know big guy," Chuck said, showing his best sad puppy dog face. "If it's any consolation, Ellie didn't get to come either."

"What!" Bryce commented. "She must have been mad as a Klingon in a Romulan prison camp! Wait! Does Ellie even know?"

"Yeah buddy, she knows. And yes, she was." Chuck shuddered, "Although she did take it better than I thought she would.

The four friends continued talking and relaxing while they drank and had a good time. Finally, Chuck yawned and indicated that he was going to bed.

"Hold up there a minute Chuck," Bryce said. Chuck turned and looked at him. "I think that we should get some compensation for being lied to and for the hassle that Carina and I went through hitting on the both of you. What do you say, Carina?"

"I couldn't agree more," Carina said with a seductive smirk.

At this Sarah growled, "Back off you two."

"Not that," Bryce said with a smirk, "Something better! We want to come to Ellie's tomorrow for dinner."

"Bryce," Chuck replied, "You have a deal. Casey, you might as well come too. I'll call Ellie in the morning and let her know I'm bringing some coworkers for supper."

Casey grunted, "Why do I feel like the fat kid that gets picked last?"

At this, everyone laughed and started to retreat to their rooms.

* * *

The meal with Ellie the following day went off without a hitch. Everyone raved about her cooking. Bryce and Casey even got some leftovers to take back to the hotel with them.

Soon it was time to head back to DC. They boarded their government jet and flew east ready to take on the next mission.

Chuck and Sarah realized that they needed to tell their bosses about their relationship. They were nervous about what their bosses would say and/or do, but in the end, they knew it was the right thing to do. So, they set up a meeting with General Beckman and Director Graham for the day after they got back.

* * *

After explaining the entire situation to the General and Director, Chuck and Sarah sat back and waited to hear their verdict.

General Beckman was the first to speak. She had a sternness in her voice, "I must caution you that allowing your private life to interfere with your professional one can be dangerous. But off the record," She paused for a moment and then continued with a smile on her face, "Congratulations!"

Director Graham was cautious as well. "I too wish to congratulate you two, but I also must warn you to keep your private and professional lives separated as much as possible."

"Thank you, ma'am, sir," Both Chuck and Sarah responded.

The director then turned to the general and said, "You know Dianne, we've been needing a good couples spy to replace the Turners now that they are retiring. What do you think?"

Both Chuck and Sarah's eyes got as big as saucers. They both knew who the Turners were. They were legends in the spy community. They would truly count it an honor to be considered as replacements for them.

"I don't think I could agree more, Langston." General Beckman looked at the two wide-eyed spies. "What do you say, Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael? Are you ready to be a spy couple?"

After a few seconds of silence, Sarah spoke first, "Yes! Of course! We would be honored." All Chuck could do was nod his head.

"Very well. You will continue to work with your current team, but as we have a need, we will call you in for missions that require a married couple. That is all. You are dismissed."

* * *

Later that night at their apartment, Chuck and Sarah were preparing for bed.

"So, Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Are you ready to make love for our first time an official spy couple?"

Sarah replied, "Chuck? Shut up and kiss me!"

* * *

 **A/N:** So there you have it. I've decided to end this particular story at this point. I may come back to this AU storyline with a sequel someday, but I have some other story ideas that I want to pursue. I maybe and engineer, but I cannot multitask. (Just ask my wife). My brain is like a single core, single processor, single thread CPU and I don't do time slicing either. Believe me, I've tried it. Not only do I overheat and shutdown, but I also screw everything up. So all that to say I can't do more than one story at a time and I have another one I want to work on, so I tied this one off.

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
